Gears of War 2
Gears of War 2 (Рус: Шестерёнки войны 2), шутер от третьего лица, разработанный компанией Epic Games и изданный Microsoft Game Studios эксклюзивно для игровой консоли Xbox 360. Игра построена на обновленном движке Unreal Engine 3.5. Игра была заявлена как Xbox 360-эксклюзив и вышла на этой консоли 7 ноября 2008 года. Стоимость разработки «Gears of War 2» составляет 12 миллионов долларов. Создание Gears of War 2 велось два года, в процессе были задействованы 15 программистов и 12 специалистов по графике. К январю 2011 года игра была продана тиражом в шесть миллионов копий. Геймплей Большая часть геймплейного элемента во второй части шестерёнковой войны, заключается в беге от третьего лица. Так же в этой части присутствует более глубокая история персонажей, новое оружие, большое разнообразие врагов и главное возможность борьбы с Брумаками. Включены поединки на бензопилах, против ИИ или человека. Теперь если вас сбили с ног, вы не столь беспомощны как в Gears of War 1, появилась способность ползать борясь за жизнь. Производительность игры стала на 30 процентов выше, это подтвердил сам Клифф в интервью ЕГМ. ИИ боты в мультиплеере занимают все пустые слоты, что в два раза превышает их количество по сравнению с первой частью. Управление Одни кнопки могут нести в себе пару действий, например захватывать и избивать противника, брать его в качестве живого щита, прислонятся к разным укрытиям и бегать. Кнопка B - стандартные атаки в ближнем бою, а также варианты казни, некоторые из которых являются уникальными. Кнопка X - позволяет подобрать оружие, боеприпасы. Также перепрыгивать через препятствия. Кнопка Y - действия в интерактивах, предлагаемые игрой по ходу прохождения сюжета или мультипелеера. Последний день поощрения До выхода Gears of War 2, студия Epiс Games решила выпустить последний день поощрений, и разместила у себя на сайте секретные НКГ коды которые разблокировали бонусные вкладки. Мультиплеер Режимы игры Орда. Орда - это новый режим игры, который должен добавить больше драйва игре. В данный режим также можно играть онлайн (по сети) до 5-ти человек. Суть игры состоит в том, чтобы отражать волны наступающей на вас Саранчи. Всего 50 волн, с каждой волной Саранча становятся сильнее (повышается сложность, количество нападающих и появляются более сильные виды). В игре есть 30 достижений, по одному за завершение всех волн на любой сложности. Для получения дополнительных достижений придётся скачать дополнительные наборы карт из X-Box LIVE. Живой жит. Это вариация на классический режим Захват Флага, но вместо флага посредине карты находится агрессивный нейтральный (против всех) бот, управляемый AI. Суть режима состоит в том, чтобы нанести максимум урона данному боту, а потом захватить его в заложники и дотянуть до своей базы, чтобы получить очки для вашей команды. Экзекуция Первый вариант классической Смертельной Стычки. Отличие экзекуции от Смертельной Стычки состоит в том что команда состоит из 2-х человек и очки каждая команда получает лишь в том случае убьют одновременно двух членов противоположной команды. Опекун. Один игрок в вашей команде становится лидером, пока лидер жив, все игроки данной команды перерождаются после смерти. Как только убивают лидера никто из участников данной команды не перерождается. Суть игры состоит в том, чтобы убить лидера противоположной команды, при этом защищая своего лидера, и тогда уже добить всех оставшихся игроков оппонентов. Однако лидеры обеих команд оставляют маркеры, которые видят игроки противоположных команд, потому лидеры должны всё время двигаться, чтобы их не выследили. Боевая зона. Второй вариант классической Смертельной Стычки. Боевая зона (Warzone) - борьба между двумя командами, в конце стычки каждой команде начисляются очки. Выполнение. Как и в Боевой зоне здесь команды борются за наибольшее количество очков. Разница лишь в том лишь в том, что игроки имеют только одну жизнь, то есть они могут убить какого-то игрока только единожды за весь раунд, аналогично они же могут быть убиты только единожды за весь раунд. Персонажи КОГ Диктор *Ричард Прескотт Персы *Энтони Кармайн *Августус Коул *Бенджамин Кармайн *Деймон Бэрд *Диззи Валин *Доминик Сантьяго *Маркус Феникс *Мина Йонг Ким *Тай Калисо *Виктор Хоффман Орда Диктор *Королева Мирра Персы *Наездник *Циклоп *Дрон *Огненный Гренадер *РААМ *Гренадер *Элитный Гренадер *Кантус *Скордж *Снайпер *Терон гвардеец *Терон Страж Особенности В битвах игрокам позволяется делать различные скриншоты, запечатляя самые лихорадочные убийства кнопкой-В. Их позже можно будет найти на официальном сайте Gears of War, и увидеть всю кровь и казни, запечатлённые на экране, и выставленные на весь мир. Новые карты В Gears of War 2, включены следующие карты. *Карта:Лавина *Карта:Безопасность *Карта:Река *Карта:Кровавая дорога *Карта:Павильон *Карта:Застой *Карта:Град *Карта:Руины *Карта:Первый день *Карта:Хасинто Карты ДЛС В дополнение к стандартным картам, можно через Xbox Live, приобрести ещё 5 карт из оригинальной Gears of War. В DLS: Оригинальные карты включены: *Карта:Каналы *Карта:Пробки *Карта:Особняк *Карта:Метро *Карта:Станция Тира Второй пакет карт по названием Горячее обновление имеет в себе ещё 3 карты из прошлой серии игры. *Карта:Наводнение *Карта:Золотая лихорадка *Карта:АЗС Снежок в Gears of War 2 Как понятно из названия DLS: Снежный набор, покажет нам Серу во всей красе в зимний период года. в пакет вошли всего 3 новые карты, но зато одни из самых зрелищных на тот момент. *Карта:Топливные склады *Карта:Двор *Карта:Андерхил *Карта:Измельчённый коридор Тёмные углы К Gears of War 2 выпустили специальное фанатское DLS: Темные углы, которое было выпущено 28 июля 2009 года в Xbox Live. Розничная ценна за 7 новых карт и одну новую главу составляет 1200 МП. В ДЛС входит вот этот список карт: *Карта:Сад *Карта:Мемориал *Карта:Святилище *Карта:Машина войны *Карта:Шоссе *Карта:Вэйстейшон *Карта:Нигде И вот эта глава: *Gears of War 2: Глава - Дорога к гибели Развитие GDC Unreal Технология демо В 2008 КРИ и Epic Games продемонстрировали демо-ролик, в котором они показали большинство новых возможностей в движке Unreal Engine, представленный в виде Gears of War 2. Эти новые возможности, включают в себя технологию Ambient Occlusion (которая значительно улучшает световые эффекты в игре), технология Динамика Воды (которая создает больше реалистичности воды, реагируя не только на пули но и на тело движущееся в ней. ) Улучшенная " Matinee "Система (Система создания роликов на движке игры), Технология Мягкой физики различных тел (Улучшает текстуры разных веществ в движке, в демо за такое вещество было представлено большой кусок плоти, который реалистично реагировал на прикосновения и окружающие факторы.) Разрушаемость (Одно из самых заметных продвижений ) и наконец плотность толпы. (Продемонстрировано 100 воинов саранчи, шагавшие через карту Пробка из оригинальной Gears of War. Эта технология позволяет создавать ощущение больших сражений как в одиночной так и в многопользовательской игре.) Ограниченная версия thumb|Лимитная версияВместе со стандартным изданием Gears of War 2 на полки магазинов поступило и ограниченное издание игры. В комплект входит: *Коллекционная стальная коробка; * 48-страничая книга под названием «Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2», в которую вошли как эксклюзивные концепт-арты, так и подробные биографии персонажей игры; *Фотография Дома и его жены Марии *Бонусный DVD с видеоматериалами о создании игры, трейлерами и галерей артов, снабженной аудио-комментариями от сотрудников Epic Games; *Эксклюзивная золотая штурмовая винтовка Lancer, мило прозванная «Rendezvous». Доступна только для людей, купивших ограниченное издание Gears of War 2, и может быть применена только на онлайновых ристалищах. Основное Персонажи *Дэймон Бэрд (Второе появление ) *Митч Бирс (Первое упоминание) *Хэнк Биссел (Первое появление) *Энтони Кармайн (Только упоминание) *Бенджамин Кармайн (Первое появление) *Клейтон Кармайн (Первое упоминание) *Краги (Второе появление ) *Августус Коул (Второе появление ) *Хадсон Коннерс (Первое появление) (только фото) *Кори (Первое появление) *Адам Феникс (Упомянание и голос ) *Маркус Феникс (Второе появление ) *Джонатан Харпер (Первое появление) *Хенни (Первое появление) *Виктор Хоффман ( Второе появление ) *Девон Джексон (Первое упоминание) *Джей (Первое упоминание) *Дженнифер (Первое упоминание) *Тай Калисо ( Второе появление ) *Сэмюэль Ли (Первое упоминание) *Матерь Сэмюэль Ли (Первое упоминание) *Жерар Леланд (Первое упоминание) *Вивиан Мерриветер (Первое упоминание) *Кеван Митчелл (Первое появление) *Уэйн Митчелл (Первое упоминание) *Монро (Первое упоминание) *Мо Моррис (Первое упоминание) *Дилан Мерфи (Первое появление) *Королева Мирра (Первое появление) *Натали (Первое упоминание) *РААМ (Только упоминание) *Рут (Первое появление) (только фото) *Рассел (Первое упоминание) *Ричард Прескотт (Второе появление) *Юлия Самсон (Первое упоминание) *Нилес Самсон (Первое появление) (только голос) *Доминик Сантьяго (Второе появление) *Мария Сантьяго (Первое появление) *Николетт Шеннон (Первое упоминание) *Скордж (Первое появление) *Мел Соротки (Второе упомянание) *Джейс Стратонн (Первое появление) *Анна Штрауд (Второе появление) *Стю (Первое упоминание) *Свен (Первое упоминание) *Таннер (Первое появление) *Франклин Тсоко (Второе появление) *Неизвестная передача, (Из котловины ) *Неизвестные воин женского пола (Первое появление) *Диззи Валинн (Первое появление) Существа *Звериная баржа (Первое появление) *Блудмоунт (Первое появление) *Бумер (Второе появление) *Мясник (Первое появление) *Гренадер (Первое появление) *Истязатель (Первое появление) *Брумак (Второе появление) *Корпсер (Второе появление) *Дрон (Второе появление) *Ривер (Второе появление) *Болтер (Первое появление) *Циклоп (Первое появление) *Огненный Гренадер (Первое появление) *Гриндер (Первое появление) *Элитный Гренадер (Второе появление) *Стрелок (Второе появление) *Крилл (Только упоминание) *Снайпер (Второе появление) *Терон гвардеец (Второе появление) *Терон Страж (Второе появление) *Кантус (Первое появление) *Искромет (Второе появление) *Светящийся Брумак (Первое появление) *Светящийся Дрон (Первое появление) *Светящийся Негодяй (Только упоминание) *Саранча (Второе появление) *Немацист (Второе появление) *Негодяй (Второе появление) *Рифтворм (Первое появление) *Рокворм (Первое появление) *Сеялка (Второе появление) *Сирс (Первое появление) *Тикер (Первое появление) События *Война против саранчи (Второе появление) *Нападение на Ландовн (Первое появление) *Битва при Илиме (Первое появление) *День Разлома (Первое появление) (Появление в воспоминаниях) *Падение Ландовн (первое упоминание) *Операция: Буря в яме (Первое появление) *Осада Хасинто (Второе появление) *Рейд на Хасинто (Первое появление) *Рейд на Померой (Первое упоминание) *Осада Нексус (Первое появление) *Гибель Толлен и Монтевадо (Первое появление) *Выжженная земля (Первое упоминание) *Маятниковые войны (Появление в воспоминаниях) Места *Сера (Второе появление) *Туннели (Второе появление) *Нексус (Первое появление) *Конюшня Bloodmount (Первое появление) *Поле Риверов (Первое появление) *Плацдарм Саранчи (Первое появление) *Тира (Первое появление) *Ефира (Второе появление) *АЗС Асфо (Только упоминание) *Пост Франклина (Только упоминание) *Хасинто (Только упоминание) *Бессемер Трауэй (Первое появление) *Бигилов бульвар (Первое появление) *Купер стрит (Первое появление) *Госпиталь Хасинто (Первое появление) *Померой (Первое появление) *Сектор 4 (Первое появление) *Стэнтон стрит (Первое появление) Восточный периметр (Первое появление) *Северный периметр (Первое появление) *Южный периметр (Первое появление) *Южная платформа (Первое появление) *Ландовн (Первое появление) *Шоссе Ландовн (Первое появление) *Баррингтонcкая площадь (Первое появление) *Монтевадо (Первое упоминание) *Толлен (Первое появление) Организации и войска КОГ *Коалиция Объединённых Государств (Второе появление) *Альфа-1 (Первое появление) *Альфа-2 (Первое появление) *Чарли-9 (Первое появление) *Дельта-1 (Второе появление) *Эхо-9 (Первое упоминание) *Гамма-3 (Первое появление) *Омега-1 (Первое появление) *Рог Группа 3 (Первое появление) *Рог Группа 6 (Первое появление) *Сигма-1 (Первое появление) *Отряд Тета (Первое упоминание) *Коалиция Объединенного флота *Газета Игель (Первое появление) *Солларо (Первое упоминание) *Суверенная пресса (Первое появление) Транспортные средства и судна *Скорая помощь (Первое появление) *Риг 314 (Первое появление) *Риг D11 (Первое появление) *Риг D14 (Первое появление) *Риг D28 (Первое появление) *Риг D77 (Первое появление) *Риг G53 (Первое появление) *Кентавр (Первое появление) *Кентавр нулевой 2 (Первое появление) *Кентавр нулевой 3 (Первое появление) *Кентавр нулевой 9 (Первое появление) *Кентавр 2-3 (Первое появление) *Кентавр 4-9 (Первое появление) *Гриндлифт (Первое появление) *Королевский Ворон (Второе появление) *KR 1-8 (Первое появление) *KR 1-9 (Первое появление) *KR 3-5 (Первое появление) *KR 3-6 (Первое появление) *КР 4-1(Первое появление) *КР 1-9 (Первое появление) *KR 5-4 (Первое появление) *KR 5-9 (Первое появление) *КР-239 (Первое появление) *КР-471 (Первое появление) *Канонерка саранчи (Первое появление) Оружие и технологии *Осколочная Граната (Второе появление) *Пистолет Болток (Второе появление) *Щит (Первое появление) *Нож Мясника (Первое появление) *Бензопила Штык (Второе появление) *Гнашер (Второе появление) *Хаммербёрст 2 (Первое появление) *Молот Рассвета (Второе появление) *Чернильная Граната (Первое появление) *Автоматическая винтовка Лансер (Второе появление} *Световая бомба (Второе появление) *Снайперская винтовка Лонгшот(Второе появление) *Миномёт (Первое появление) *Лонгспиэр (Второе появление) *Ретро Лансер (Второе появление) *Огнемёт (Первое появление) *Дымовая Граната (Первое появление) *Пистолет Снуб (Первое появление) Сюжет thumb|251px|Главный Арт ( Атака на город Ландовн ) Акт 1: Игра начинается с речи Королевы Саранчи, которая рассказывает что они выжили после взрыва бомбы в их туннелях, и что они будут сражаться всё ровно, до тех пор пока всё человечество не падёт. История начинается в госпитале города Хасинто, где Маркус, Дом и Аня Штрауд встречают Бена Кармайна, причисленного в команду Дельта. После короткой тренировки, Кармайн и Феникс, отправляются на защиту Мед центра, на которую напали орды саранчи. Там они встретили бойца Тая Калисо, с которым Маркус сражался в Маятниковые войны. Вместе им предстояло сдержать мощную атаку Локустов. Вытеснив некоторые силы за пределы больницы и обернув силы врага в бегство, команда начала готовится к операции по наступательному действию против Орды. Аня связалась с Домом и рассказала что кажется нашла его пропавшею жену Марию, к сожалению операция КОГ в данный момент была важнее поисков, и он опять отложил их на другие времена. После нападения на госпиталь Председатель Ричард Прескотт на митинге рассказывает о том что Саранча пережила бомбу, накрывшая большую часть туннелей орды и вернулась в войну сильнее чем обычно, имея нечто что пожирает целые города. Вскоре человечеству нечего будет защищать и единственный выход это тотальная атака на холлоу. Чтобы попасть туда силы КОГ будут сопровождать массивные буры в оккупированный город Ландовт. После прибытия к колоне, Дельта встречает Диззи Валлина который водит Риг 314, также известный как Беттси. По пути к неизвестному кладбищу в Ландовт где почва очень мягкая, Шестерёнки защищали буры от саранчи. к месту прибытия локустам удалось уничтожить всего несколько платформ. На кладбище Дельта встретила ещё одно сопротивление под предводительством Скорджа. В спешке они всё же сели в буры не дождавшись Тайа, который успел вылезть из устройства и защитить остальных от Скорджа, дельта спустилась в подземные туннели Холлов Акт 2: Как только Дельта попадает в Холлов, они перегруппировываются, Маркус и Дом находят Кармайна и путешествуя в глуби туннелей, находят другие отряды такие как Альфа. Прорываясь через многочисленные ряды саранчи, Дельта обнаруживает огромного каменного червя которые на их глазах сжирает город Илима, создавая массовый провал. Команда ищет выживших в горящих обломках, попадая в засаду из которой их спасает Коул. Коул сообщает Дельте что Бэрд и Тэннер пропали без вести. Команда начинает их искать, и сразу же обнаруживает сначала останки Таннера а затем Бэрда в металлической капсуле. Бэрд рассказывает что саранча похищает людей и ставит на них опыты, в Звериной барже. Попав туда, отряд обнаруживает Островитянина Тайа, которого жестоко пытали сломали эмоционально. Маркус передал ему дробовик для защиты, но тот странным образом убивает себя. Маркус и Кармайн оба в ужасе забирают ГОК-Тег, и отправляются к водостоку откуда пытаются улететь на королевском вороне, но их проглатывает каменный червь Внутри Каменного червя отряд, движется к направлению желудка в пищеварительной системе. Они по ходу событий находят умирающего Кармайна, сожжённого кислотой и частично съеденный немактисами. существами живущими внутри червя. Бен сказал на последок Маркусу чтоб он передал его семье в частности брату Клейтону, что он любит их. Прежде чем существо успевает навредить человечеству, Маркус с командой убивает его перерезав артерии трёх сердец, и в море крови режет его плоть, пытаясь прорваться наружу. Акт-3: Отряду поручено отправиться в новый исследовательский центр Надежда, который якобы хранит информацию о месте называемое Нексус где расположена королева саранчи. После того как Дому и Маркусу удалось открыть тяжело бронированные двери на заброшенный объект, им приходится совершать сложные манёвры через многочисленные системы безопасности. Достигнув главной лаборатории, они узнают что на объекте держали испытуемых, из которых сотворяли мутировавших существ напоминающие саранчу и человека вместе. Случайно пробудив горбатых монстров, Маркус и Дом вынуждены спасаться бегством, к счастью они уже узнали расположение крепости королевы. Выбравшись из области объекта команда направляется в горы Кадар, где есть чёрный ход к крепости. Дельте приходится не легко на горе, только после сражения с Танком-Кентавром, вождения на замёрзшем озере, уничтожения нескольких форпостов, вместе с Брумаками и Корпсерами, они достигают главной цели. Там по чистой случайности команда встречает Франклина, владельца АЗС Асфо из Gears of War, и некоторые войска КОГ. Маркус, Коул и Бэрд собираются уже отправляться к Нексусу, как Дом спрашивает Франклина, не видел ли он где-то Марию. Тот считает что она была захвачена саранчой и отправлена в испытательный концлагерь орды, находящийся возле водопада основных туннелей. Доминик просит Маркуса отправиться с ним к Нексусу другим путём, через скрещенные озёра. Во время переправы, они подвергаются нападению канонерских лодок и огромной рыбы Левиафан, которую они убивают бросив в её горло пару гранат. Акт 4: - Возле Нексуса, Дом наконец-то находит трудовой концлагерь локустов, и вместе с Маркусом, после небольшого поиска и уклонений от патруля, находит Марию, избитую, измученную, с многочисленными шрамами, и истощенную от голода. Не в состоянии ни стоять ни говорить от бесконечных пыток. Дом не веря в случившееся, угнетенный и опечаленный, решает избавить её от продолжительных мучений и со словами "Я так тебя люблю" убивает её. Маркус напоминает ему что она теперь в более лучшем месте, и призывает его продолжить путь, который он кажется нашёл. Так же Феникс говорит что если тот не хочет идти с ним до конца, может остаться. На что Дом отвечает: "Я хочу убить их всех". Примечание: новый ДЛС для Gears of War 2 включает в себя дополнительное действие 4 акта, где Доминик и Маркус замаскировавшись под королевскую гвардию, проникают в крепость. Это действие было вырезано из конечной версии игры. Интересен тот факт, что Дом не имеет шлема гвардии, а Маркуса можно легко вычислить из под брони саранчи. Пробившись к Нексусу, Маркус и Дом активируют маяк Джека, который подаёт точные координаты их места нахождения, армии КОГ, что бы они могли напасть на столицу саранчи. Воссоединившись с Коулом и Бэрдом, Дельта неожиданно узнаёт что в данный момент саранча занята гражданской войной между регулярными локустами и светящимися, которые образовались по вине мутаций от Имульсии, и теперь хотят свергнуть королеву. Однако у сторонников владычицы есть план по уничтожению мутантов, он подразумевает затопление города Хасинто, который находиться как раз под огромным котлованом ( местом проживания Отблёскивающих ). Команда Дельта находят эти планы в терминале взломанный Джеком. Этот ужасный план был разработан самим Адамом фениксом, который предполагал что если потопить Хасинто, окружающая его морская вода, затопит все туннели орды раз и навсегда. Отряд продолжают пробиваться через дворец, сражаясь с самыми сильными, хитрыми и мощными силами орды. Достигнув тронного зала Королевы, им приходиться противостоять королевской охране. Королева, объясняет им, что Люди совершили последнюю глупость в своей жизни, так как вся все силы орды, направлены на уничтожение Хасинто, тем самым заманивая остатки армии КОГ в столицу саранчи. Мимолётно она упоминает Адама Феникса в благоприятном свете, отвлекая Дельту. Призвав Скорджа, ей удаётся сбежать. Маркус приказывает Коулу и Бэрду преследывать её, оставляя себя и Дома в троном зале что бы уничтожить элитного бойца, вступив с ним в серию боёв на бензопилах. В конце концов, Скордж то же убегает на своей гидре, сильно измотанный, усилиями Маркуса и Доминика. АКТ 5: Для того чтобы достичь Хасинто как можно быстрее, Дельта захватывает два отряда саранчи с Риверами, и на них пытается скрыться от Скорджа на его гидре. Победив его, команда видела как он упал с достаточно большой высоты, что скорее всего его убило. На Хасинто отряд помогает полковнику Хоффману, отбиться от многочисленных сил саранчи, а потом начинают другую поставленную им миссию. Полковник, решил затопить город раньше королевы, но с использованием ядерной бомбы и Молота Рассвета. Маркус и Дом захватывают Брумака для ускорения работы а Коул и Бэрд подготавливают бомбу. Первая часть отряда прорывается через сотни локустов, приближаясь к определенной ложбине. Брумак начинает мутировать из за расширенного действия Эмульсии, которая в большом количестве находилась в данном месте. Команда в итоге использует Молот Рассвета, взорвав Брумака и бомбу, которая создала достаточный взрыв, что бы создать на месте Хасинто, раковину, и залить её морской водой, которая затапливает как Светящихся, так и Орду Саранчи. Как только армия КОГ отлетает на воронах от затопленного Хасинто, Маркус пытается связаться с Аней Штрауд. Дом торжественно держит фотографию Марии, От королевы саранчи можно услышать окончательное повествование: Ваш мир может закончиться в мгновение ока. Одно событие, один неожиданный поворот судьбы, и вдруг мир, каким вы все его знали, уничтожен навсегда. Все, что вам было дорого, все, что вы держали близко, смыто морем воспоминаний. Жизнь жестока! Исходя из этого я сомневаюсь, что ваша жизнь продолжится дальше. Можно только надеяться на оставленное наследие. Но так часто бывает, что наследие которое мы оставляем позади себя, не то, на которое мы расчитывали. После титров идёт перебойное сообщение от Адама Феникса: Это Адам Феникс ... Разве кто-то там есть ? ... Ты слышишь меня ? ... Это Адам Феникс ... Ты слышишь меня ...? Что вы наделали ...?!" затопив Хасинто и туннели, вы возможно создали ещё большую угрозу для человечества. Ограниченное издание thumb Помимо диска с игрой, в ограниченное издания входят: * "Под поверхностью. Взгляд на Gears of War 2 изнутри", 48-ми страничный иллюстрированный альбом в твердом переплете.Рассказывающий о героях, показывающий эксклюзивные концепт-арты, а так же пару слов от директора по дизайну Клиффа Блежинсокого. * Дополнительный DVD-диск с материалами о создание игры, фотогаллереями, рекламными роликами и т.п. * Фотография Доминика и Марии Сантьяго в стиле Polaroid. * Код для загрузки эксклюзивного контента ( Золотой Lancer для игры в мультиплеер). Все это упаковано в металлический бокс, от SteelBook. Ограниченно издание можно купить по цене в $26.00 Интересные факты *Маркуса Феникса озвучил актёр Джон ДиМаджио, который озвучивал Бендера в мультфильме «Футурама». *После финальных титров звучит голос отца Маркуса Адама Феникса. *В телевизионной рекламе звучала песня группы DeVotchKa под названием How it ends. *Во дворце саранчи можно обнаружить тостер фиолетового цвета. Он находится на балконе после командного центра Саранчи. Сам тостер стоит на каменном постаменте и закрыт каменной крышкой. Её нельзя открыть, можно только прострелить. Если включить его нажатием кнопки «X», то из тостера вылетит облачко чёрного дыма, а через некоторое время появятся два маленьких хлебца такого же фиолетового цвета, что персонажи смешно прокомментируют. *Используя Снайперскую винтовку, в укрытии, персонаж может передёрнуть с левой или правой стороны затвор, в зависимости в какой стороне сидит. Это немного странно, ведь по скриншотам видно что именно у этой модели, затвор находится с правой стороны. *Во втором акте Доминик не однократно напоминал Бенджамину о смерти брата, первый раз это произошло с бурением стены, когда Кармайн посоветовал надеть ЦОГ шлем, ибо он имеет систему фильтрации, на что Дом ответил “Ну тогда я не увижу снайперов” прямо намекая на Энтони. Второй раз произошёл при стычке с саранчой стрелком, где Сантьяго предупредил именно не всю группу а только его о снайпах. *Обычно в мультиплеере встречаются очень захватывающие моменты, одним из них является борьба на бензопилах, может случится так что пока вы режете очередного врага .другой уже заканчивает вас кромсать. Такое может случится и не только с участием троих бойцов, были замечены одновременные расчленения друг друга в большом составе, и даже двух команд. Стоимость Gears of War 2 Во время презентации на High-Performance Graphics 2009, Tim Sweeney, председатель правления и основатель Epic Games объявил, что для разработки Gears of War 2 потребовалось 12 миллионов долларов. Это удивительно дёшево для такой высококлассной игры. На разработку проекта потребовалось 2 года, и над ним трудились 15 программистов и 12 художников. Само собой разумеется, что Gears of War 2 оказался очень выгодным вложением для Epic Games. Продажи Gears of War 2= По данным издательства Microsoft Game Studios, за первые полгода в мире было продано свыше пяти млн копий Gears of War 2. В целом же игры из серии Gears of War реализованы в количестве более 11 млн копий. Вторая часть Gears of War, поступила в продажу 7 ноября 2008 года. Слух о выходе Gears of War 2 на PC Первая часть Gears of War вышла не только на Xbox 360, где стала безусловным супер-хитом, но и на РС. К несчастью, компьютерное издание продукта оказалось недостаточно хорошим. Несмотря на то, что в нём имелось несколько новых карт, созданных при участии создателей Painkiller. Когда вышел сиквел ни у кого уже не было надежд на то, что Gears of War 2 вдруг перенесут на PC. Как оказалось, совершенно напрасно. Некий сайт получил в своё распоряжение пресс-релиз от Epic Games и Microsoft Game Studios, в котором рассказывается о порте знаменитого экшена. Журналисты также нашли предварительный вариант оформления коробочного издания, на котором красовался логотип Games for Windows. Боле того, говорили, что издатели даже планировали выпустить ограниченное издание данного проекта. Официально информация так и не подтвердилась, но все до сих пор надеются получить разъяснение по данному вопросу. Саундрек Gears of War 2 — The Soundtrack» является оригинальным саундтреком игры Gears of War 2. Он был выпущен 11 ноября 2008 года под лейблом Something Else Music Works. Композитором является Стив Яблонски *1. «Return of the Omen» 1:57 *2. «Hope Runs Deep» 5:30 *3. «Green as Grass» 2:36 *4. «Expectations» 1:58 *5. «Finally, a Lead» 3:14 *6. «Armored Prayer» 3:56 *7. «Hold Them Off» 1:44 *8. «Derrick Chase» 1:15 *9. «Building Thunder» 2:06 *10. «Hell Breaks Loose» 1:38 *11. «Bedlam» 2:15 *12. «Breakneck» 1:38 *13. «Landown» 3:24 *14. «Racing to Extinction» 1:34 *15. «If They Can Ride Em» 1:44 *16. «Hollow» 1:49 *17. «Unexpected Changes» 1:56 *18. «March of the Horde» 2:05 *19. «Highway» 1:12 *20. «Denizens of the Deep» 2:30 *21. «With Sympathy» 2:53 *22. «Insurmountable Odds» 3:16 *23. «Bump in the Night» 2:06 *24. «Frenzy» 1:50 *25. «Outpost» 2:16 *26. «Finale» 3:32 *27. «Autumn of Mankind» 0:30 Краткий список наград Spike TV 2008 НВИ *Лучший шутер *Лучшая игра для Xbox 360 *Номинация Игра года *Номинация Лучшая многопользовательская игра * Номинация Лучшая графика Чит-код Централ *Лучше на E3 2008 *Лучший Эксключив Microsoft IGN *Лучшая технология графики, E3 2008 *Лучшие съемки игры, E3 2008 ТВ Игры (Китай) *Лучшее название игры для Хвох 360 Gameland (Россия) *Топ-20 игр E3 2008 Так же смотрите... *Коллекционирование Gears of War 2 *Достижение G: Gears of War 2 *Gears of War: Саундтрек Галерея DizzyMeatShield.jpg gears_of_war_2_5.jpg gears_of_war_2_6.jpg gears_of_war_2_7.jpg gears_of_war_2_8.jpg gears_of_war_2_9.jpg gears_of_war_2_9.jpg gears_of_war_2_10.jpg gears_of_war_2_12.jpg gears_of_war_2_13.jpg gears_of_war_2_18.jpg gears_of_war_2_19.jpg gears_of_war_2_24.jpg gow2_sinkhole.jpg gears_of_war_2_25.jpg Источник *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gears_of_War_2 *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_of_War Категория:epic edition Категория:Игры Категория:Gears of War